Como Comenzó Nuestra Historia
by Tati Jane Potter
Summary: La historia de los Merodeadores y sus respectivas parejas.Peter NO es merodeador. Desde sus comienzos hasta la muerte. JxL , Rx?, Sx?, x?x.
1. Invitados Y Sorpresas

**Capítulo 1 - Invitados y Sorpresas**

Lily Evans estaba lo más bien jugando en el jardín con su hermana menor llamada Petunia. Por lo que se veía , era un juego en el que tenía que correr mucho, ya que no paraban de hacerlo y se denotaba su cansancio, su transpiración.

Lily tenía 11 años, con unas esmeraldas por ojos y un fuego por pelo. De estatura mediana para su edad, y una sonrisa que cualquiera envidiaría, ella no sabía que este año las cosas se le iban a cambiar drásticamente.

A la puerta salió una señora, con el pelo color castaño claro, como el de Petunia, y ojos celestes. Era alta, de unos 30 años se podría calcular. Lo que nadie sabía era de su potente y autoritaria voz.

-LILY, PETU, VENGAN YA MISMO PARA CASA Y SE VAN A BAÑAR QUE HAY INVITADOS !- fue lo que dijo, aún no se sabe como las hijas y el marido no se quedaron sordos tras tantos años con esa voz. Ese sí que es un misterio.

Petunia y Lily hicieron caso, se metieron dentro de la casa, que parecía una mansión, cada una a su habitación con baño individual. A la media hora ya habían salido y estaban las dos muy hermosas, ya que su madre había mencionado la palabra "invitado" y lo que a ellas más les gustaba, eran dar una buena impresión con ellos.

Cuando Petunia había acabado de bañarse, fue hasta el cuarto de Lily, allí las dos se pusieron a hablar. Eran unas hermanas inseparables, se querían tanto, nadie podía creer que siendo hermanas nunca tubieran una pelea.

- ¿ Quienes crees que serán los invitados ? - Dijo Lily mientras miraba hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

- Yo escuché decirle a Papá que decían ser magos, unos locos deben ser¿no Lily?- Hablaba Petunia entre risitas inocentes.

- La verdad¿acaso no se dan cuenta que la magia no existe? -

Así hablaron durante un largo rato.

- Chicas, bajen a cenar, pronto llegaran nuestros invitados- Dijo el Señor Evans, un hombre alto, de pelo corto color negro, unos ojos color miel hermosos.

- Sí papá - dijeron ambas al unísono.

La primera en bajar las escaleras fue Petunia, se encontraba vestida con unos pantalones negros que se ensanchaban al final. Una musculosa blanca con unos leves toques en dorado como una mariposa. Su pelo estaba atado a una media colita, su cara estaba pintada levemente, para darle un poco de color.Llevaba unos zapatos de taco bajo. Era obvio que eso solo los utilizaba para ocasiones especiales como ser invitados en la casa.

Lily bajó luego de que la puerta se había abierto. Ella estaba con un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón bajo de un color blanco , eran hermosos, su cara no tenía pintura, ya que no la necesitaba. Tenía los colores que sus padres le dieron al nacer. Su pelo suelto, con unos bucles al final que siempre se le formaban. Era hermosa, con todas las letras.

Los invitados la vieron bajar, a decir verdad parecían un matrimonio con su hijo, de la misma edad que Lily.

El matrimonio antes mencionado sonrieron al verla bajar, y su hijo, de una estatura un poco más alta que la de Lily, un pelo color negro azabache indomable, unas gafas que claramente dejaban ver unos ojos color avellana. Mientras la miraba bajar, se le formó una sonrisa, que dejaba ver que feliz estaba de poder verla.

-Está usted verdaderamente hermosa- le dijo mientras le extendía su mano para que bajara los últimos escalones

-Usted también lo está señor..- decía mientras agarraba gentilmente la mano del joven que aún no sabía su nombre

-James, James Potter mi señora-

- Mi nombre es Lily Evans, pero puede usted llamarme Lily-

- Solo si me llamas James -

- Está bien - le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Lily, dejame presentarte a nuestros invitados- Había hablado su madre - Son los señores Potter, aunque veo que ya has entablado conversación con su hijo- le dijo con una mirada pícara.

Se fueron al comedor, la madre de Lily había preparado una suculenta comida, pasada la hora ya iban por el postre, y la noticia no tardó en explotar.

- ¿ QUÉ YO QUÉ ? - Decía Lily entre emocionada y miedosa.

- ¡ Que eres una bruja ! - Le había gritado James.

- ¿ Cómo te atrevés a decirme así ? -

- Porque lo sos ¬¬ E iremos juntos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-

Lily miraba a sus padres, ellos tenían una sonrisa en la cara, a Petunia se le había transformado la cara.

- Hija, los Potter son unos viejos amigos nuestros, nosotros también somos magos, pero por un problema nos tubimos que alejar, esta mañana nos llego una carta de Hogwarts indicándonos que habías entrado ya que te vieron con aptitudes para la magia, aunque a decir verdad nosotros nunca lo vimos. Decidimos con tu padre llamar a los Potter, y que grata sorpresa fue al enterarnos que tenían un hijo de tu edad que también entraba en esa escuela. Para conmemorar la ocasión decidimos hacer esta cena y contarte todo, y de paso a Petunia.- Esas eran las palabras de la Señora Evans, visiblemente contenta por lo que sucedía.

- ¿ No estás feliz ? Iremos juntos 7 años !-

- 7 años...JUNTOS !?, ES UN COLEGIO PUPILO!?!?!?!-

- Sí Lily - Esta ves era el señor Potter el que hablaba - Pero no te preocupes, nosotros-señaló a su esposa y al matrimonio amigo- también hemos ido a ese colegio y es muy bueno, además del buen prestigio que tienen los magos que salen de ahí. Luego de Hogwarts puedes estudiar en otras escuelas para perfeccionarte en una carrera.

- Pero..¿Porqué nunca nos dijeron nada?- esta ves hablaba Petunia

- Sencillamente, no pensamos que Lily saldría bruja, además, tubimos ciertos problemas con el Ministro de la Magia, Dumbledore nos decía que no nos fuéramos, pero no nos era posible seguir allí con un inepto "gobernándonos". Para su información - Mientras decía esto el señor Evans miraba a sus hijas - Yo seguí la carrera de Estudios Muggles , personas no mágicas , y su madre para Auror, cosa que lo logró con mucho éxito. Al seguir esa carrera me fue fácil conseguir trabajo aquí, pero al hacerlo, tubimos que perder comunicación con los Potter, cosa que nos dolió en el alma - Decía esto con lágrimas en los ojos- ya que eran nuestros mejores amigos, pero como ven, la vida es justa y nos hizo reunir de nuevo.

Ya Lily no escuchaba más, saltaba de alegría, no lo podía creer, su sueño se había vuelto realidad, siempre había soñado con ser alguien diferente, pero nunca lo creyó posible. Abrazó a James con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no se dio cuenta que el chico se había puesto colorado.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SIIII SOY FELIZ ! Petu, imaginate cuando llegues a la edad y vayamos juntas !- Decía Lily contenta, Petunia al escuchar eso, se puso igual de contenta.

- Mucho festejo mucho festejo pero el beso a los papis donde están ? - decía la Señora Evans, las chicas fueron y les dieron un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y como por arte de magia también le dieron a los señores Potter.

- Pero la cosa no termina ahí, porque debemos comprar un montón de cosas, las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre y ya estamos a..- decía el Señor Evans mientras miraba un calendario que se encontraba en la pared - 20 de Agosto.. 20 DE AGOSTO?!!-

- Ya tan rápido pasó el tiempo? - Decía la Señora Potter - bueno, que les parece si mañana nos encontramos en el Callejon Diagon para ir a comprar las cosas? -

- Me parece perfecto -

- Nosotros será mejor que nos retiremos, James, levántate y saluda CORTÉSMENTE a la gente por favor- Dijo el Señor Potter

- Mamá, se puede quedar James? Así Petu y yo podemos saber más sobre nuestro nuevo mundo - Le dijo poniendole pucherito.

La Señora Evans sonrió , el Señor Evans miró a los padres de James quienes estaban sonriendo mientras James les hacía un pucherito igual al de Lily

- Está bien¿pero en qué cuarto quieren que duerma? - Inquirió el señor Evans

- En el mío - contesto Lily rápidamente - sabés que yo no permitiría que hiciese algo malo má

- Ahora solo nos queda ver si los padres del chico lo dejan...-

- Solo porque SON nuestros mejores amigos, y si James les limpia los platos-

Sin esperar dos segundos él había levantado la mesa, limpiado los platos y para ser más, había puesto el agua para el café y/o té.

- Bueno bueno, por lo visto cierta persona se quiere quedar - La Señora Potter estaba feliz, es la primera ves que su hijo hacía eso para quedarse en una casa.

Cuando los señores Potter se fueron, los señores Evans se retiraron a acostar. Lily ya había hecho la cama de James, y los 3 se había puestos pijamas (a James le prestó Lily ya que había veces que su mejor amigo, Joni, se quedaba a dormir sin previo aviso).

A las 11 los tres, Lily, Petu y James, estaban en la habitación de la primera hablando sobre magia, sus vidas y un montón de cosas.

- Y te gusta alguien ? - Le preguntó Petunia a James, éste se puso colorado

- La verdad no lo se aún, hasta ahora nunca me ah gustado nadie, asi que no se como saberlo.

- Mira, es muy fácil, solo lo sientes- Dijo Lily.

La cara de James se transformó¿es acaso que a Lily le gustaba alguien ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?

- O sino te das cuenta cuando sientes celos - Le terminó de decir Petunia.

- Ce..los ?-

- Sí, son esos deseos que te hacen llevar a hacer cualquier cosa que no quieras, querés que esa persona te quiera y no aguantas que quiera a otra.Sino también es cuando querés que esa persona esté contigo, aunque eso más que celos, yo diría que es amor. - Le contestó Petunia

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Lástima que a veces nos gusta nuestro mejor amigo, ahí la relación es imposible, o simplemente fue que te confundistes de sentimientos.- Lily lo dijo con cara triste, ese detalle no se le había escapado a James.

- Porqué lo dices ? - James, la insencibilidad de un hombre ¬¬

- Pues, en un momento me gustó Joni, mi mejor amigo, la ropa que usas es de él- Dijo con un tono triste, pero con una sonrisa- Se lo dije, pero no me correspondió. Ahora que lo pienso - miró por la ventana- yo no lo amaba, solamente me gustaba pasar el tiempo con él. Pero por mi estupidez nos alejamos.- Le salió una lágrima ahogada- Lo que sí, tube un amor a primera vista- Dijo esto sonriendo, miró a James, y luego a Petunia.

- Y quién es? - Quiso saber Petunia.

- Pues..- Los ojos de James se estaban iluminando¿Quizás lo amaba?

- Dilo -

- Pues...No te lo voy a decir- Le dijo Lily a Petu sacándole la lengua.

La conversación luego de eso no duró mucho, ya que el sueñoi los estaba venciendo poco a poco, Petu se despidió de su hermana y de su ahora nuevo amigo, para irse a la habitación contigua, donde soñaría con su futuro como bruja, acompañada de su hermana.

La pelirroja junto con James se quedaron dormidos, juntos, sin darse cuenta que había juntado sus camas creando una sola.

A las 6 de la mañana ella ya no podía dormir, fue hasta la cocina a prepararse Mate, su nuevo vicio gracias a Joni, que había viajado a la Argentina y cuando la invitó a pasar las vacaciones allí le había hecho probarlo, y simplemente le encantó.

Tomaba mate sola, mirando la tele, hasta que ve por las escaleras que baja James, por lo visto no era la única que no podía dormir.

- Tan temprano James ?- le dijo pasandole el mate.

- No me puedo dormir, estoy emocionado por qué animal me compro - agarró el mate - qué es esto?

- Mate, tienes que chuparlo por la bombilla-

James lo hizo, y le gustó mucho, luego se lo pasó a Lily

- Cómo es eso de qué animal te vas a comprar?

- Mirá, las cartas en el mundo mágico se envían por lechuzas, pero puedes tener una rana o un gato.

- Pues yo creo que quiero tener una lechuza, siempre me han gustado mucho.

- Yo también, pero no me decido todavía.

Luego de tomarse 3 pavas completas de mate, se fueron a bañar, a las 10 ya estaban relucientes y listo para ir al Callejón Diagon.

Todos ya estaban listos, y luego del almuerzo llegaron los señores Potter, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo la has pasado James querido? - le dijo su madre.

- Muy bien mamá, me divertí un montón con Lily y Petunia.

- Me alegro mucho hijo, ahora vámonos todos.

Y así fue como se fueron, compraron todo, desde la varita hasta las lechuzas, que eran gemelas y una se la quedó James y la otra Lily, no parecían tener mucho tiempo, pero eran muy tiernas según Lily.

Al regresar, James les había preguntado a sus padres en secreto si Lily podía quedarse en su casa, a los que les respondió que sí.

-Lily, me preguntaba, este...si vos..emm...- ¿cómo decirlo?, ya se había puesto colorado, no sabía como preguntárselo. Él , James Potter no podía decirle a una niña si quería ir a dormir a su casa.

- Sí?- Le contestaba a James con un movimiento en las manos indicando que continuara la frase.

- Si tu, bueno, si quieres y si tus padres te dejan..emm...- Cerró los ojos muy fuertes y le dijo-quieres venir a dormir a casa- Lo dijo tan rápido que nadie podía entenderle, aunque Lily acostumbrada a hablar rápido le escuchó claro y perfecto.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y miró a sus padres que hablaban con los Señores Potter, con un movimiento de cabeza le contestaron que sí a su hija, sin que tubiera que preguntarle nada.

- Está bien James, vamos para mi casa, preparo la mochila y vamos a la tuya quieres?-

- Sí - A James se le pudo notar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía.

_**Dejen Review !**_

_**Para saber si les gustó o como les parece, si es mala, es buena o si es malísima xD**_

_**Es mi primer fic asi que quiero recibir de todo TT Desde flores hasta tomatazos, y un par de zapatillas xD (?)**_

_**Besoo !**_

_**Chao !**_

_**Tati Jane Potter !**_


	2. La Casa De Los Potter

**Capítulo 2 - La Casa de los Potter**

Ya había ido para su casa, había preparado la mochila y además de todo, ya se estaba yendo para lo de James.

Sus padres no decidieron acompañarla ya que el chico inspiraba confianza, sabían que él la protegería pasara lo que pasara.

Iban caminando, caminaron hasta más no poder¿acaso quería marearla? si era así, ya lo había conseguido.

- ¿ Quieres tomar un herlado antes de ir a casa ?- Preguntó James

- Bueno - Le contestó Lily, que por suerte y de casualidad había llevado plata consigo.

Llegaron a la heladería "SpikinS" ( no me maten, no soy buena inventando nombres TT' )

- ¿De cuanto quieres tu helado Lily?- Le preguntó James antes de comprar los cucuruchos.

Un poco colorada, ella le contestó - De un cuarto -

James abrió los ojos así --- O.O ¿Cómo podía comer 1/4 y estar tan flaca?

- Deme un cucurucho y un helado de 1/4 por favor-

- ¿ De que lo quieren ? - preguntó amablemente el empleado.

- El mío todo de Vainilla por favor - había hablado Lily, James otra ves con sus ojos así O.O

- Y usted? -

- Deme de Chocolate con Almendras y Dulce de Leche Granizado - (Mucho tiempo con vos Enana xD) Giró la cabeza a un costado - Porqué te pedistes solo de Vainilla?-

- Porque es el único que me gusta - Le dijo con una sonrisita

James pagó los helados,pese a la insistencia de Lily de pargarlos ella, y se fueron de allí

- Quieres?

- Bueno, pero solo una cucharadita - Contestó James - Mm...qué rico

- Sí -

Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo hicieron riéndose a más no poder, no se dieron cuenta, pero algo en ellos estaba cambiando, algo que no podían percibir. Una magia los rodeaba, que no a todos les pasa. O ya les había pasado y ni el lector ni la escritora se habían dado cuenta..O por ahí la escritora sí (que hija de perra que soy xD).

Entraron, según Lily había entendido, vivían en un valle, pero no recuerda bien el nombre.

No lo podía creer, la casa era 3 veces más grande que la de ella. Habían unas criaturas pequeñas y no muy lindas, según James le había contado, se llamaban Elfos. Trabajan para ellos, y los respetan.

- Ya está lista su habitación y la de la señorita, Joven Potter.

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir Clero que me llames James ? - El muchacho lo decía con una sonrisa

- Es que uno se acostumbra Joven Po...James - Le dijo con una sonrisa la Elfo

- Tengo una habitación para mi sola ? - No lo podía creer Lily, una para ella sola? Pero..bueno, la casa denotaba que había muchas, asi que dejo la pregunta al aire, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- JAMES POTTER¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLEGAR A ESTAS ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE CON UNA INVITADA ? CLARAMENTE TE DIJE "LLEGÁ TEMPRANO, SON CHICOS PARA IR POR LA CALLE" PERO NO, AL JOVEN JAMES POTTER LA CALLE LE IMPORTA UN COMINO Y SU MADRE TIENE QUE ANDARSE PREOCUPADO - le dijo con un semblante enojado la Señora Potter, miró a Lily - Querida, tus padres han dicho que en cuanto llegues les avises - esto último lo dijo en un tono maternal .

- Bueno, me podría decir donde está el teléfono si no es mucha molestia?

- Oh Lily, nosotros no tenemos teléfono - Había hablado el Señor Potter - Pero puedes usar una de nuestras lechuzas si así lo deseas, son confiables y llegan en menos de 30 minutos

- Pero, no se como hacer para mandar una lechuza - les dijo con cara apenada, era la primera ves que lo iba a hacer y no tenía ni la menor idea de como.

- Yo te enseñaré Lily - Esta ves fue James.

Y así fue, ya había mandado su primera carta vía lechuza. Se sentía raro, pero estaba feliz, le había mandado muchos besos a Petunia y a sus padres y les había informado de su llegada sin incidentes, y que de paso se habían ido a tomar un helado.

- La verdad Lily, estoy muy, pero muy feliz de que seamos tan buenos amigos - le dijo James , un poco colorado, un poco con miedo, y acercándose a la muchacha.

- Yo también estoy igual de feliz, encima es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar así, y estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas todo el tiempo - terminó de decir todo tan rápido, que no se sabe como James la había escuchado.

- Sinceramente - le decía mientras se acomodaba en un columpio, ya que se habían retirado al jardín. - ¿ A qué casa quieres pertenecer ? - No sabía porque, pero siempre que estaba a solas con ella se ponía nervioso, no sabía que hacer. Pero recién tenían 11 años cada uno, no podía ser amor lo que sentía...¿ o sí ?

- Por lo que he leído en uno de los libros que nos compraron para este año, quiero ir a Ravenclaw, para poder saber todo. Aunque también Hufflepuff no estaría nada más, porque no lo tomo como "sobrante" sino como "todos con igualdades de condiciones".- Iba a decir algo más pero se cayó por alguna extraña razón

- ¿Y Slytherin ? O sino Gryffindor..-

Con un poco de color en la cara, Lily le explicó que nunca podría ir a Slytherin pues solo por el simple hecho de que ella nunca podría hacer algo tan malo. No le gustaba sentirse superior por ser bruja, es más, a veces se sentía inferior de una persona normal, porque ahora se teníaque preocupar de cosas que ella sabía, no quería.

- Y Gryffindor nunca me lo puse a pensar, tampoco me veo muy valiente, pero bueno, cuando el gentil sombrero largue en qué casa debo estar, será recién ahí cuando lo sabremos.

- Yo solo espero poder entrar en Gryffindor, toda mi familia fue, y además me encanta ese león demostrando lo fuerte que es, lo valiente.

- Pero yo creo que la valentía de Gryffindor nomás puede nacer de una amistad, porque de nada nos sirve ser valientes separados, ya que perderíamos aquella guerra.

- Lily...¿qué guerra?

- James, tengo un mal presentimiento de nuestro futuro. Lo tengo desde hace varios años, nunca pensé que te conocería, pero aquella noche..

_Flash Back_

_Era de noche, y una pequeña niña pelirroja lloraba, lloraba entre sueños. No quería que nada de lo que estaba viviendo en ese sueño se hiciese realidad. Conocía a un hombre, era lindo, pero malo. Quería matarla. A ella no le importaba morir, pero no, que no matara ni a su esposo ni a sus hijos. Tenía una angustia en el pecho._

_En ese sueño podía hacer magia, pero no lo podía vencer. Aquella pelirroja murió, su amado murió, su hijo vivió, con una marca, y su hija...¿Donde estaba su hija?_

_Su alma lloraba más y más, sus amados hijos, nunca quisieron abandonarlos tan pronto. Pero no tenían otra salida. Si eso no ocurría, más gente inocente moriría._

_¿Quién los había delatado? Porque, faltaba poco para vencerlo. Un nombre se le vino a la mente : Voldemort. Maldito infeliz¿acaso nadie podía ver feliz a esa pelirroja?_

_- No, por favor- fue lo único que se escuchaba, seguía llorando por esos sueños, sus padres no venían, Petunia, su hermanita tampoco. Vino alguien, no lo conoce. ¿ Quién es ?. Le seca las lágrimas._

_- Ya manita, no temas. Tu hermano Joni está aquí y te protegerá de él. Cuando llegue el momento te equivocarás de elección, pero así podrán vivir tus hijos bien-_

_¿Cómo podía saber lo que estaba soñando¿ Acaso había hablado en voz alta su sueño ? No, no recordaba. Se volvió a dormir, ya sin despertar a la mañana siguiente, toda trasnpirada y con dolores de cabeza. Una pesadilla, solamente eso había sido.¿Verdad?._

_Lily miraba al cielo, y lo único que pudo decir fue - Por favor, quien quiera que seas, no lastimes a tanta gente, llegado el momento yo me sacrificaré para que haya paz, pero - una lágrima, dos, tres, el llanto se hizo venir - pero por favor, no mates ni a Harry ni a Hermione._

_¿Porqué había dicho esos nombres?. No lo sabía. Lo único que supo, fue que una sonrisa vino a ella, de recordar a un niño de pelo indomable que había visto en la plaza. Aquel día se habían sonreído. Ella sa´bía que lo volvería a ver. Lástima su mala memoria que nunca lo recordaría._

_Fin Flash Back_

- No te preocupes Lily, yo siempre te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie te toque ni te haga nada. Por mi vida te lo juro. Nunca, pero mírame a los ojos, nunca podré dejar de protegerte - Lo que había dicho lo dijo tan seguro, que hasta daba un poco de miedo.

- Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir, aunque la noche estrellada así como está es hermosa.

- Bueno Lily. Te Quiero Mucho.

- Yo también James, y siempre te protegeré. Nunca te dejaré , aunque nuestras vidas tomen caminos distintos.

Se fueron a acostar. Aquella noche durmieron temprano. Ya no sabían que les estaba pasando. Eran muchas cosas de golpe, demasiados sentimientos para simplemente 2 jóvenes de 11 años. James lloró, Lily lloró. Ninguno de los 2 sabía la razón de su llanto. Por ahora..

A la mañana siguiente, Lily no pudo tomar mate porque, no se dio cuenta de traerlo y los Potter no lo conocían. Se dispuso a tomar un té.

- También madrugastes por lo que veo-

- Sí, la verdad, casi no pegué un ojo pero no me puedo volver a dormir, es horrible cuando pasa eso.-

- Aunque no lo creas, me pasó lo mismo a mí.- le dijo James esbozando una sonrisa discreta.

Lo que les restaba de verano lo pasaron yendo de casa en casa, los 3 se había hecho los mejores amigos, Lily, James y Petunia no dejaban de jugar, reir, estar felices.

James y Lily se imaginaban como se expondrían los poderes de Petunia, pero todavía faltaba un par de años para corroborarlo, o eso creían.

Ya era 31 de Agosto, había preparado los baúles y tenía todo listo. Pero como siempre, ambos repasaban si les faltaba algo.¿Cómo? Porque vía lechuza sería muy complicado, pero James obligó a sus padres a colocar un teléfono en su casa para poder comunicarse con Lily siempre.

- Sí, ya eso también lo guardé - decía Lily con el teléfono y viendo si estaba sus zapatillas favoritas

- Yo sabía que me faltaba algo, Lily, espérame un rato más ¿ sí ? -

- Si James, aunque no se como le haces para siempre olvidarte de algo -

Se escucharon unos ruidos, extraños a decir verdad

- Listo, creo que ya no faltaba nada más-

- No, nada más mi querido James-

Querido, que bien sonaba eso de "querido James", él no tenía problemas en que toda su vida le dijera así. ¿ Qué estaba pensando ?, Lily nomás era una amiga, SU amiga.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...mi querida Lily- esto último lo dijo casi inaudible, pero claro, no se acordaba del oído de ella.

- Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana -

- Gracias, igualmente y en la puerta del andén ¿sí? -

- Ok , ok, espero acordarme xD-

- Más te vale ¬¬ -

- Chao ! -

- Adiós ! -

* * *

_**No se porqué debo poner esto pero nada de esto me pertenece (ba, la historia en sí) estos personajes que se mencionan hasta ahora son de propiedad registrada de J.K.Rowling que tantas alegrías y MUCHAS TRISTEZAS me dió ¬¬**_

_**Subí este capi a pedido de una amiga mía : Para vos Natu ¬¬ Yo quería esperar un simple día ¬¬ Ya tengo la mitad del capi 3...Aparecerá Sirius? Remus? La rata de Peter no está, por ahora no como merodeador, pero quien sabe...por ahí aparece como parte de la historia..Bueno bueno, escribo de más xD**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado lo que va de la historia )**_

_**Beso !**_

_**Chao !**_

_**TaTi .**_

_**Tati Jane Potter . **_


	3. Nuevas Amistades Y La Elección De Casas

**Capítulo 3 - Amigos, Sentimientos, Todo.**

7 de la mañana, siempre se levantaba temprano aunque así no lo quisiese.Pero estaba con James 7 años, quien sabe si juntos (en la misma casa) o simplemente compartirían clases. Además, aprendería a usar su magia, tantas cosas por descubrir, lo que la llevó a bajar a desayunar.Sí, lo que nunca faltaba era poder morfarse todo lo que fuese comestible. ¿Es acaso que alguien se resistiría a unas tostadas de jamón y queso con un mate recién hecho? El que pudiera es un inhumano según Lily, claro está que lo del mate se podría obviar tomando en cuenta la ubicación geográfica de todo esto.

Habló un rato con sus padres, luego Petunia se despertó, la saludó, comió un poco y se fueron al auto para que así comenzase la nueva vida de Lily Evans.**  
**

* * *

No lo podía creer, tan tarde que siempre se despertaba y en estos últimos tiempos era el primero en aparecer en escena. La madre de James recordaba la eterna y fastidiosa infancia de él, cuando a sus 7 años rompía todo, nunca quería ir a dormir a otro lado que no fuera su casa, no conversaba con nadie, se creía superior a todos. Ahora lo miraba con la sonrisa en el rostro. Ella lo había cambiado. Había logrado cosas que , ella que lo tubo toda su vida, no había podido hacer. 

- James, querido¿porqué tanta emoción? El andén no se moverá de su sitio y además de todo, Lily no habría llegado si partimos ahora - una sonrisa se le declaró en su rostro. Su hijo se había enamorado ¿se había dado cuenta de ello él?

Su madre tenía razón, no hubiese llegado todavía al andén. Era mejor esperar y tranquilizarse, además, tenía un regalo para ella y no lo quería estropear. Sabía que si se la encontraba mucho tiempo, no aguantaría y se lo daría antes de lo planeado. - Tienes razón má ! Pero qué quieres que haga? u.u No puedo evitarlo ! - Nadie hubiese creído las palabras del niño, aunque fuesen verdad.

-Cariño, por favor, tranquilízate y ven junto a mi.

Así lo hizo, James se acercó a su madre Dorea.No sabía si contarle lo que le ocurría o no, porque para serse sincero, no era nada lo que le pasaba. Pero según "todos" , algo extraño era.

Luego de conversar madre e hijo un largo rato, se fueron a la estación junto al señor Charlus, padre del pequeño Potter.

- Papá¿falta mucho?. Ya quiero llegar !-

- Lily, por favor, serán solo unos pequeños minutos más - Dicho esto el señor Evans aceleró rápidamente.

Pasados unos 10 minutos como mucho, llegaron a la prominente estación King Cros.

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! - Gritó la pelirroja dando un salto enorme para abrazarlo y así cortar las distancias que había entre ellos.

- Lily ! cómo haz estado? Hace taaaanto que no nos vemos que estaba que me desesperaba ! - Decía el muchacho con gafas, sin pensar en lo que decía

- Cariño, la vistes ayer, es más, hablastes hasta bien tarde con ella - Miraba incrédula Dorea, y vio como su hijo se tornaba de un color rojo. Aunque no sabía si era porque Lily lo ahogaba con el abrazo, o porque había reaccionado de que tenía razón.

- Dorea ! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos - la madre de Lily aparecía en la escena, viendo feliz a su amiga de la infancia - Se ve que estos no pierden el tiempo para encontrarse - una mirada pícara de ella nacía, le gustaba mucho que se hicieran buenos amigos su hija y el hijo de los amigos de la infancia.

Luego de un rato largo (no tanto, pero como los chicos estaban insoportables , los padres creyeron que pasaban horas) se despidieron de sus padres.

- Si tienes algún problema primero charlalo con tus amigos, sino ve con algún prefecto, con el premio anual, con el jefe de la casa, y si nadie te atiende, pues ve con Dumbledore. - El señor Evans estaba entre feliz y triste porque su adorada niña fuera a Hogwarts. Ya se imaginaba cuando Petu estubiera con ellos.

- Papá, no te preocupes, me se cuidar y no tendré problemas-

- Además señor Evans, yo la cuidaré, con mi vida si es necesario - Lo que dijo James sorprendió a Lily.

- Bueno, creo que eso me tranquiliza mucho. Nos veremos en las vacaciones mis amores - Dicho esto la Señora Evans besaba a cada uno de los chicos.

- Adiós mamá, adiós papá - se despidió Lily y James al mismo tiempo de sus padres, y los padres del otro.

Subieron y buscaron algún vagón vacío, como llegaron temprano no les costó mucho encontrar uno.

- Estoy nerviosa, quiero saber como será todo- Obviamente la que había hablado era ella

- Yo también estoy nervioso, y me pregunto que nuevos amigos tendremos..

La puerta del vagón se habrió - Disculpen, pero no encontré otro¿ podría quedarme aquí con ustedes ? - Un joven alto, hermoso según Lily, de unos ojos color miel, aunque cualquiera diría que son dorados, pelo castaño y lacio.

- ¿ Remus ? - preguntó James con una sonrisa

- James, amigo¿cómo haz estado? Te recuerdo que me dijistes "nos veremos en estas vacaciones" y desaparecistes como el mejor ¬¬ - aunque esté esa carita del final, lo decía con una sonrisita - ¿ y quién es esta hermosa jovencita que tenemos aquí ?- Lo dijo, arrodillándose y besándole la mano. James estaba hecho una furia al ver como SU pelirroja se ponía colorada.

- Mi nombre es Lily Evans - Le dijo con una sonrisita ( tontita diría yo pero Remus es taaaaaan, babaaaaaaaaa..uh ¬¬ Si sigo así el teclado se super mojará xD)

- Mucho gusto -

- El gusto es mío Señor -

- Por favor, llámame Remus -

- Bueno, Remus - :) (AYYYYYYYYY, Como amo a Remus xD)

- Nuestros padres ya se conocían, y nos presentaron cuando ella recién se enteraba que era bruja - Le explicaba James a éste, aunque no se sabe si lo escuchaban o no, porque estaba absorto en los ojos de ella.

- Ajá, allí fue como comenzó nuestra amistad- siguió la frase Lily.

- Pero sentate y decinos qué hicistes en las vacaciones! - James quería interrumpir la escena que su amigo estaba haciéndole a la pelirroja.

Así fue como Remus había comenzado a hablarle de sus vacaciones, el silbido de la marcha del Expreso de Hogwarts había dado.Luego de unos minutos..

- Disculpen¿les sería mucha molestia dejarme sentar con ustedes? es que llegué tarde y saben como cuesta conseguir un lugar T.T -

Una chica de mediana estatura, pelo castaño que parecía que tenía forma propia, ojos marrones claritos, ni muy flaca ni muy gorda.

- No hay ningún problema - El caballoroso había hablado - Mi nombre es James Potter - le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la miraba. Quería averiguar si sacaría celos de Lily...¿Quería averiguar eso?. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a James..a ese James Potter ?

- Pues el mío es Patricia, pero usualmente me dicen Tati - le dijo con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

- El mío es Remus Lupin - le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lily Evans - Por lo visto, ni una pizca de celos, sino una sonrisa dejando ver como quería a esa chica. Le parecía que ya iba a tener una amiga desde el Expreso.

- Ese nombre es raro, no eres de Inglaterra ¿no? - La curiosidad mató al gato, no se sabe como James sigue vivo T.T'

- No, soy de Argentina, pero vinimos de vacaciones con un amigo de allá y unas lechuzas vinieron a nosotros. Nos pareció raro, pero bueno. Al abrir los sobres (cada uno el suyo) nos enteramos que éramos magos - Se acercó a los chicos para que no tubiera que hablar taaaan bajo - Pero por lo visto, mi amigo ya sabía de donde venía.

Se sentó al lado de Lily, al frente de Remus. Comenzaron a hablar de todo, desde como se conocieron Lily y James (ya que Tati no sabía) y como James con Remus se habían hecho amigos.Tati les contó un poco sobre su pais y su amigo. Aunque sin razón aparente obviaba el nombre de éste. Lily quería saberlo, deseaba con todo el corazón. Pero no creía que pudiese ser él. Su amigo de la infancia, el que tantas veces la cuidaba de sus propias pesadillas.

¿Acaso él también era mago? Y no le había dicho nada.

- Perdón por interrumpir su cita doble, pero resulta que media hora buscando vagón y el único libre es éste, o el de las Serpientes asquerosas, aunque por mi mala suerte terminaré allá u.u - Cabello rubio, ojos grisáceos, la hermosura en perfección.

- Aquí no hay ninguna cita doble, solo personas conversando de nada en especial - Dijo James con una sonrisa en la cara , aunque le hubiese gustado que fuesen solo Lily y él en el vagón, aunque no le disgustaba tampoco que estubieran ellos.

- Ah pues, soy un mal educado, mi nombre es Sirius - el chico extendió su mano la cual terminó estrechándosela primero con James, luego con Remus, seguido de Tati y por último la pelirroja

- ¿ Porque dices que terminarás con las serpientes ? - preguntó de curiosa Tati, que como James, no se sabe la causa de que nadie los matara T.T'

- Porque toda la generación de Black ah ido a parar a esa imunda casa ¬¬ -

- No creo que vayas a Slytherin, no tiene nada que ver que toda tu familia haya ido allí - Decía Lily, por lo visto no sabía quienes eran los Black, pero el chico al recibir tal comentario sonrió. ¿Sería verdad eso?. ¿ No tendría que soportar a los Slytherin?

Terminaron hablando de todo un poco nuevamente. James contaba sus hazañas y bromas que había causado con Lily, desde la ves que fueron a tomar un helado y pusieron una araña de mentira en el local, donde terminó un griterío total, hasta cuando hicieron explotar la cocina de la casa de él por hacer un "intento" de torta. Remus les comentaba lo que había hecho todo el verano, como su amigo se había comunicado "todo" el tiempo, cosa que lo decía en tono sarcástico, Sirius contó que fue a varios países a cononcer lugares. A los que más había ido eran los de Sudamérica. Contó también que allí había hecho varias amistades Muggles, y en un bar había escuchado cantar a un grupo que se estaba formando, por lo visto amigos del dueño. No recordaba bien como se llamaban, pero sabía que los había visto antes.

La señora del carrito de golosinas llegó, con su carro lleno, y se fue, con él completamente vacío.

- ¿Y estas cosas como se llaman? - Preguntaba Tati, sorprendida porque una rana se quería escapar de sus manos

- Ranas de chocolates, son riquísimas, pruébalas. Yo me traje mi ración semanal, y si te gustan, podría traerte a tí también - todos lo miraron sorprendidos, visto y considerando, Remus era adicto al chocolate. Tati lo probó. Fruto prohibido : Se unió con Remus a la adicción y se las acabaron en menos de 10 minutos.

Luego de hablar sobre todas las golosinas que se habían comido, las que ciertos adictos no dejaron comer a los demás ¬¬ y muchas , pero MUCHAS cosas más, empezaron las especulacionces con el tema de las casas.

- Yo deseo estar en..- comenzó Lily- la verdad no se- dijo esto con cara incierta- supongo que estoy entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, pero quien sabe-

- Mmm.. Estamos iguales, quiero estar entre una de esas casas pero no tengo preferencias por ninguna - Remus habló mientras miraba a la pelirroja

- Cualquier casa me viene bien menos la cagada de Slytherin ¬¬ No soporto a nadie de allí, ya que no soporto a nadie de mi familia . - Claramente se deducía que el que había hablado era Sirius.

- Pues yo no se. Según lo que he leído de Hogwarts, es un sombre, creo que se llama "Sombrero Seleccionador" el que nos indica a donde iremos. Por mi parte no tengo ningún problema en quedar en cualquiera, aunque si estubiésemos todos juntos me gustaría más - la castaña dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Se iba acercando el momento, por esa misma razón comenzaron a colocarse las túnicas. Los nervios lograron ganarles, ya no daban más, querían saber que casa les tocaría, quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros, conocer a los profesores. Muchas cosas pueden pasar por 5 cabezas de niños que entran por primera vez al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Según lo que le habían contado sus padres, era el mejor colegio de todos, y que además salían muy buenos y poderosos magos.

El tren se detubo lentamente. Los chicos bajaron el equipaje y las chicas los ayudaban. Descendieron del tren color escarlata. Durante un largo tiempo no lo volverían a ver. Parte de sus corazones querían comenzar las clases. Pero parte no, porque con ello implicaría un estudio, y siendo realistas, a ninguno le gustaba eso.

- Primer año por favor por aquí ! - Dijo un hombre grande. Más grande de lo normal.

- ¿Tú eres Hagrid? - Preguntó James

- Sí¿cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó el medio gigante. No creía que un niño de 11 años que por primera vez lo veía lo reconociera

- Pues, mis padres me han hablado mucho de tí. Dijeron que te dijera que te mandan saludos - decía el chico rememorando las palabras de sus padres

- Entonces, mmm, sí, tu debes ser el joven Potter. Con razón veía un parecido muy grande entre Dorea y tú. No se si muchos lo notaran, pero es la pura verdad.

- Hola ! - dijeron al unísono varios chicos

- Hola chicos ! - Dijo Hagrid - Llamenme Hagrid por favor¿a quienes tengo el honor de conocer? -Preguntó mirándolos

- Mi nombre es Lily Evans - le contestó la chica con una sonrisa

- Entonces Jhon sí se quedo con ella, aunque fue una lástima la pérdida de contacto que tubimos. ¿ Y ustedes ?

- Yo soy Patricia, pero por favor, llámame Tati, odio mi nombre ¬¬ - Decía ofendida por el nombre que le habían puesto sus padres ¬¬

- Pero si es un nombre hermoso - Alegó Remus - mi nombre es Remus Lupin -

- Sirius Black - Dijo con una sonrisa, según Hagrid, no se parecía en NADA a sus padres o el resto de las personas de apellido Black de ese momento.

- Bueno chicos - dijo levantándose de la inclinación que tenía por abrazar a los chicos segundos antes - Esos botes tienen que utilizar para llegar al castillo, yo los guiaré hasta allí, asi que por favor síganme - Y así fue como los amigos fueron.Llegaron al castillo.

-Soy la Profesora Mc Gonagall (se escribirá así:S), jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, cuando diga sus nombres vendrán aquí, se sentarán y les colocaré el sombre. Cuando éste les diga a qué casa pertenecen se sentarán en su mesa - dijo esto y desenrolló un pergamino que no era tan largo como creía Lily.

En el Gran Comedor estaban las decoraciones del primer día. Se podían ver varios animales en las banderas. El más potente de todos sin duda era ese León. Representando a Gryffindor, los más valientes. El cielo se veía con unas estrellas , era hermoso, según le habían contado, estaba encantado para que se reflejara lo que ocurría afuera. Lily no para de tiritar por los nervios que tenía. Allí se decidiría si estaría junto con James y sus nuevos amigos, si se separarían. No le agradaba la idea de que tubiera que irse a otra casa. Quería estar junto a él..a ellos. ¿ Porqué le importaba tanto ? Total solo compartirían casa, pero las clases también las podía compartir.

La profesora se aclaró la garganta. - Comencemos. Black, Sirius -

Él fue hasta la butaca, le colocaron el sombrero, que ha decir verdad le quedaba perfecto, según una de las chicas de 2do. El sombrero no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta a qué casa pertenecía - Pues, verás, tu confusión en el corazón es pura mentira- le dijo el sombrero por lo bajo a Sirius - GRYFFINDOR - gritó, la mirada atónita de los presentes no daban crédito a lo que escucharon del viejo sombrero O.O ¿ Un Black en Gryffindor? Eso sí que era raro. La dinastía Black, o por lo menos la mayoría de ella, perteneció y pertenece a Slytherin.

Sirius se fue a sentar jutno con los demás Gryffindors, y para su sorpresa estaban alegres de que entraran a su casa. ¿ Porqué ? Pensó que estarían molestos, tener un Black no era lo mejor que les había pasado. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en el pecho...¿Acaso era felicidad¿ Estaba siendo aceptado por los demás simplemente por ser él? Nadie se dio cuenta, pero una sonrisa estaba en la cara del antes mencionado Sirius, y junto a ella, una lágrima de felicidad.

Pasaron nombres, no muchos - Evans , Lily - Oh Dios, ya le había tocado su turno. No lo podía creer. De ahora en más dependía de ese sombrero arrugado y sucio.

Con paso firme fue hasta la silla, se sentó, le colocaron el sombrero. Le quedaba grande, muy grande. Se dio cuenta que un moreno con gafas la miraba, un rubio estaba cruzando los dedos. Y un sombrero le hablaba

- Mmm...Eres sangre pura. Pero, tu no eres del tipo que Slytherin quiere. Veo que en tu cabeza hay mucho estudio, eres muy inteligente pero...mmm.. Es una muy difícil decisión a la que me pone usted señorita Evans. Veo temor en su mente, pero sus ojos reflejan otra cosa. Esos ojos. Usted, no me cabe duda, ahora que siento esos ojos, me hace recordar a su antepasado. Sin duda alguna, la casa a la que pertenece es GRYFFINDOR !- gritó esta última palabra el sombrero, dejando a una Lily no muy convencida de lo que le había dicho ese sombrero.

Sirius aplaudía a más no poder. La pelirroja lentamente se fue hasta su mesa. No lo podía creer. Gryffindor. Pero¿que quiso decir el sombrero con sus ojos?. Se quedó pensativa hasta que el chico que tenía al lado le pegó un leve codazo, para que viera quien estaba sentado.Lily no hizo caso.

- Lupin, Remus - Hizo como todos los demás, el sombrero discutía entre Ravenclaw pero se decidió por - GRYFFINDOR !-

Se estaban preguntando porque tantas personas iban a esa casa. Algunos hasta se pusieron celosos, Remus extendió la mano con una sonrisa a Sirius, beso a Lily en la mejilla, aunque no supo si se dio cuenta o no de aquello la pequeña pelirroja.

- Petegrew, Peter - (o como carajo se escriba ¬¬ No me voy a gastar en fijarme por una rata asquerosa. El chico en cuestión fue temblando hasta la butaca (o silla, o banquito, como quieran decirle xD (?)) Parecía que el sombrero discutía solo. Dudaba entre dos casas, finalmente gritó -SLYTHERIN-

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Las palabras del sombrero, no podía imaginar lo que los ojos significaban. Sintió que alguien la golpeaba.

-Lily Evans¿ puedes mirar al sombrero ?- Le dijo Sirius un poco ofendido por la poca bola que le había dado.

- Potter, James - había gritado hacía unos momentos la profesora.

Él fue como todo el mundo hasta el banquito (o silla, como quieran llamarle), se sentó, le pusieron el sombrero, o eso creyeron, porque antes de que lo tocara, gritó - GRYFFINDOR - luego de eso se dirigió corriendo hacia Lily. La abrazó, estarían juntos 7 años !. No lo podía creer, luego le estrechó la mano a Sirius. Todo era casi perfecto.

Nombre tras nombre habrían de pasar, pero Lily ya estaba feliz. Su felicidad se completó al ver a Tati acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Otros más se acercaron, también habían parado un par a Slytherin, otros tantos a Ravenclaw y unos pocos a la casa de los Huffys.

- Buenas noches queridos alumnos, les quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos, y a los no tan nuevos alumnos. Nos es un honor acogerlos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se que algunos tienen mucha hambre y que este discurso les debe de aburrir - Dijo mirando significativamente a Sirius, quien su estómago hablaba perfectamente por él - Pero debo advertirles que tanto el bosque prohibido como la torre de Astronomía están terminantemente prohibidos, a menos claro que estén en una clase o un castigo - Allí miró a unos pícaros alumnos de Ravenclaw, que se habían ganado un castigo en el bosque prohibido, además de recordar viejas épocas de alumnos egresados - Nuestro celador me ha informado que la lista de objetos prohibidos a aumentado a 97, la lista la tendrá él a disposición del que desea verla - Albus Dumbledore, él era el director de la escuela. Llevaba unas gafas en forma de media luna.Era alto, se le denotaba la vegez, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, como si no se lo hubiera cortado en años, y una barba bastante amplia. Todo de color blanco. Tenía, además, una mirada dulce.- Creo que solo resta decir, A COMER - y mágicamente aparecieron comidas, bebidas, de todo un poco.

Sirius, junto con Lily, Tati y Remus se comían todo a dos manos. Es que estaba tan rico, delicioso según las palabras usadas por la castaña y la confirmación de la pelirroja. James en cambio comía despacio, como todo un caballero. Él estaba sentado al lado de Lily y de una chica. Como ella estaba en las mismas condiciones, decidió hablarle

- Hola, mi nombre es James Potter, mucho gusto. ¿ El tuyo ? - Dijo el chico de gafas mirándola.

- Natalia Pheabe, pero llamame Natu, es más corto y más lindo - Dijo la chica de color negro, ojos magenta, cosa muy rara en alguien. El pelo corto, arriba de los hombros, no era flaca, pero tampoco era gorda, se diría que era normal, menos para el colegio ya que todas eran unas "flacas escuálidas" según había escuchado. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla, por la que el chico se sonrojo un poco, no acostumbraba a besar siquiera en la mejilla a una chica. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que una pelirroja que estaba tragando la comida los miraba de reojo.

Luego de acabar de cenar, los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común, guiados por sus prefectos.

Allí se ocuparon el lugar junto al fuego, luego de no más de 2 horas largas de discutir y hablar nuevamente sobre ellos, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Buenas noches mi querida Lily - le dijo James dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que la chica le sonrío y le dio otro en su mejilla.

- Buenas noches, mi querido James - James seguía ena...orgulloso de que ella le dijese "querido", y más con el "mi" delante. Porque significaba que era suyo, completamente.

- Buenas noches a todos - Dijeron las chicas al unísono. Los chicos dieron la misma contestación y sin más se fueron cada uno a su habitación.

En 30 minutos, todos ya se habían dormido. El día que se les avecinaba no era para nada lindo. Claro, Pociones dobles con Slytherin¿A quién le gustaría? No se podían imaginar que entre ellos, habría algo que no correspondía.

Lily fue la primera en despertarse, se metió al baño y luego de 40 minutos salió, espléndida. James en el cuarto de los hombres hizo igual.

Se encontraron en la sala común

- Y que te parece Hogwarts? - le preguntó el chico con pelo indomable, pese a que intentó por todos los medios estar presentable para cuando ella lo viera.

- La verdad, mucho mejor de lo que creía. James, prométeme una cosa. No le digas a nadie que mis padres son magos. Piensan que ellos no son mis padres, que debo tener el mismo apellido de pura casualidad. Ya algunos me han mirado feo en la cena de anoche. Por favor, guarda el secreto ¿ Sí? -

- Está bien Lils, aunque no se que hay de malo con que sepan que sí son tus padres - Le había vencido : la pelirroja le había hecho un pucherito, sabía que nunca rechazaría nada con eso. - Comprendo, palabra de Potter que no le diré a nadie de donde provienes - dijo extendiendo su dedo meñique, igual que ella para así sellar ese pacto.

A Lily se le formó una sonrisa en la cara, podía confiar en él, y siempre lo hizo. Pocas veces habían peleado, pero no por algo serio. Eran estupideces, simplemente eso.

No querían separar sus pequeños dedos, pero pasado un tiempo lo debieron hacer. Se dispusieron a bajar a desayunar. Al llegar no había nadie. ¿ Tan tarde era ?. Miraron cada uno su reloj. No era tarde, era demasiado temprano. ¿Cómo podía ser que se hayan preparado todo a las 6 de la mañana?.

Como tenían tiempo de sobra, Lily dijo de ir a dar un paseo al jardín, del cual James no se negó.

* * *

**Y aquí va otro capi que se lleva mi inspiración u.u Solo partes de este capi me han gustado, y no son taaaaantas como mis ideas del comienzo. Pero recién tienen 11 años, asi que lo interesante lo haré a sus 14 o rondando esa edad. Habrá Lemmon en el fic xD Pero más adelante.  
Acuérdense : Nada de esto es mío más que la idea, Tati, Joni (que apareció en otro capi) Natu, y no se si alguno más rondó las escenas sin pedirme permiso ¬¬**

**Bueno, como estoy en medio de exámenes y Trabajos prácticos me despido rapidito. xD**

**Si apretan en el "Go" y me dan su opinión mucho mejor ;) Porque la verdad sino no se como seguir con el fic T.T' Tengo MUCHAS ideas pero no se si para este fic u otro que me estoy por hacer cuando esta historia esté por la mitad P**

**Beso ! Chao !**

**Tati Jane Potter.  
**


	4. Los Tiempos Pasan Rápidamente

**Capítulo 4 - Los Tiempos Pasan Rápidamente.**

En los jardines de Hogwarts.

Dos chicos estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se detuvieron en un lago.

- Que temprano nos hemos levantado - dice una chica pelirroja, dando un gran bostezo luego de terminada su frase.

- La verdad que sí, no entiendo porque no me pude volver a dormir - contestó el chico de gafas.

- Disculpen por interrumpirles su cita par de tortolitos, pero es temprano para ir al comedor y me parece que los tres pensamos igual - decía un muchacho con una sonrisa, sin duda podía cautivar a más de una así, pero no le interesaba. El era Remus John Lupin y para él lo más importante era la amistad.

-Hey ! Que solo somo amigos ¬¬ ¿Ok?- La pelirroja fue la que había hablado

Sin darse cuenta, un nudo en el estómago de James se había acrecentado. Estaba nervioso por haberse quedado con ella a solas, pero que dijera "solo somos amigos" ..total, tenía razón, solo eran amigos y no pasaría más de eso.

Luego de un breve rato conversando los tres animadamente, fueron al Gran Comedor

Empezaron a comer animadamente, luego bajó Sirius y junto a él Tati.

No se sabía porqué pero iban agarrados de la mano.

- Lily, amiga del alma¿puedes venir un segundo por favor?- le dijo Tati de buena forma

-Si claro- le contestó igual.

Ya cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, se pudieron escuchar claramente los estómagos de Sirius y Tati, se notaba que tenían hambre.

-ESTE CHICO QUE VES AQUÍ ES UN ENFERMO MENTAL - gritó a todo pulmón la castaña señalando a el chico en cuestión.

- ¿Qué hizo? - fue lo único que atinó a preguntar la pelirroja

- Bueno, verás mi querida Lily, como siempre yo acostumbro a practicar un par de hechizos, para perfeccionarlos y hacer una que otra broma, como hacía habitualmente en mi barrio. Pero lo que ocurrió fue...

_Flash Back_

En la Sala Común de los leones, habían varias personas leyendo, libros desparramados por todos lados y un fuego en la chimenea que daba un calorcito especial que solo los Gryffis podían disfrutar. Además de eso, unos chicos hablaban animadamente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de una castaña aburrida, con ojeras, al parecer por no dormir, o simplemente por despertarse a tempranas horas.

Un chico de ojos grisáceos practicaba con su varita, al parecer un conjuro quien sabe para qué.

Tati se fue acercando, sigilosamente. A ella le gustaba asustar a las personas, y Sirius no iba a ser la excepción

- Bu - dijo haciendo que el conjuro que estaba diciendo el muchacho terminara...

_Fin Flash Back_

- Todo fue culpa de ella, si no me hubiera asustado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, pero claaaaro, según ella yo soy el culpable porque "no debería practicar hechizos desde temprano, que eso es inhumano" - Dijo mirando con cierto resentimiento a Tati

- Si es la verdad, debería estar prohibido -

- Y chicos diganme, quieren que deshaga el hechizo ¿verdad? - dijo la ojiverde.

- Por favor - dijeron ambos al unísono, con una carita de perros que van a ser asesinados por sus cagadas, provocando así una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

Con un movimiento de varita las manos de Sirius y Tati se despegaron, ellos se abrazaron por la felicidad de poder separarse, y obligatoriamente hicieron que Lily se les uniera.

- Claaaro, que bonito¿abrazo sin nosotros?¡ Pues no señor !- y dicho esto, tanto Remus como James saltaron hacia el trío dándose un gran abrazo, provocando que Tati que se encontraba en medio de todo, casi se quedara sin aire.

Luego de que dejaran de abrazarse y reir de la cara roja de la castaña, se fueron para la clase.

* * *

Varios meses han pasado desde el comienzo de clases, y los amigos estaban más unidos que nunca. Se formó un club llamado "Los Merodeadores" compuesto por James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Hacían bromas de todo tipo, en especial a Slytherin, lo que causaba más de un dolor de cabeza a cierta pelirroja.

Los exámenes se habían hecho presentes un par de veces, y con un poco de esfuerzo todos habían resultado exitosos.

Lo que nunca habían pensado que pasaría, pasó. Lily Evans, estaba peleando, sí, peleando, con James Potter.

- Pero Lily ! Sabés que no fue intencional !- dijo el chico de cabellos rebeldes.

- No me importa !, no tenías derecho a lastimarlo !- la pelirroja le gritaba mientras se iba dirigiendo a un muchacho medio regordete y pequeño, muy pequeño.

- Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó, pero con una suave voz, no como la que estaba utilizando hace unos segundos contra James.

- Peter, Peter Pettigrew- le contestó tímidamente el muchacho.

- Ven, te ayudaré, vamos a la enfermería, donde este idiota no te haga más daño-

- Gracias- y una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad asomaba en sus labios, ya había empezado a quererla..a ella...pero era imposible. Era una Griffyndor.

Así fue como Lily lo acompañó, y cuando se cruzó con James ...

* * *

**Se que merezco la muerte, en especial de parte de Natu T.T' Pero entre la secu, los profes y sus malditas pruebas casi a diario ! el estudio, las empresas (?) los fics que leo y encima tener vida social, no deja tiempo para pensar en continuar una historia xD Sí en hacer SongFic..pero en Fics largos no se...asique ni modo, espero que les guste !**

**Besoo !**

**Chao !**

**TaTi :)  
**


	5. ¿Amistades?, ¿Nuevos Sentimientos?

**Capítulo 5 - ¿Amistades? . ¿Nuevos Sentimientos?.  
**

En la enfermería, Lily Evans hablaba tranquilamente con su nuevo amigo Peter Pettigrew.

- Asi que eres Slytherin, bueno, pero eso no es un impedimento para ser amigos - Siempre era así de comprensiva, para ella todos podían ser amigos de todos, no importaba que casa fueran.

- Pero es raro, nunca hubo tal acontecimiento en que Gryffindor y Slytherin fueran "amigos", si siempre hay un profundo odio y rivalidad - El pequeño chico no concebía en su mente que alguien pudiera ser su amigo, después de todo lo que tubo que sufrir desde que llegó.

- No te preocupes, si quieres, este será nuestro secreto - Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, para que se diera cuenta de que podría confiar en ella.

- Está bien - Una sonrisa se le había puesto en la cara, esa chica le traía una paz muy linda, que atesoraría por siempre. - Dime algo¿tú conoces al chico que me hechizó?-

- Ajj, sí, éramos mejores amigos, pero como siempre él tubo que joderla. Se llama James Potter, es bueno, pero muy travieso, y a veces (por no decir siempre) se pasa y termina alguien herido. A mi eso no me gusta, pero no podemos cambiar a las personas a nuestro gusto.-

- No entiendo, si tanto lo quieres, que le hayas dicho "Te Odio" con tal furia, que hasta - enrojeciéndose - hasta a mí me distes miedo - la voz le temblaba, tenía miedo de que ella se sintiera mal por su culpa, debía haberse guardado su comentario, pero no podía ocultarle a ella, que tan abiertamente le extendió una mano cuando nadie lo hizo.

- Cuando uno está furioso, hace cosas sin pensar, y me puso de tal forma er lo que te estaba haciendo que no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados.-

- ¿Pero se van a arreglar? -

- Ya lo creo, si no existieran estas peleas no se podría afianzar la gran amistad que nos tenemos. Imagínate si nunca te pelearas con tus amigos, siempre están de acuerdo en todo y hacen todo igual¿estarías seguro que son tus amigos,¿o solo te siguen porque les traes algún beneficio? - Esas palabras no parecían en nada de una chica de 11 años, lo que nadie sabía era que Lily, por más edad que tubiera, había madurado mucho.

- Bueno, ya llega Madame Pomfrey, mejor vete...prométeme que luego hablaremos Lily..-

- Claro Peter, total, ya somos amigos - le regaló una gran sonrisa a él, que la recibió con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¿ Te enterastes lo que pasó? - preguntaba una chica de segundo año, de la casa de Ravenclaw.

- Claro, es un acontecimiento muy, pero MUY extraño, Lily se peleó con James. ¿Pueden creerlo?- le contestó otra chica de su mismo curso

Mientras, Natu se iba acercando a ellas, y con un fuerte grito les dijo

-¿PORQUÉ NO SE METEN EN SUS ASUNTOS EN VEZ DE IR CON LOS CHISMES MÁS VELOCES QUE UN RAYO?

La muchedumbre que se había reunido se fue dispersando. Todos temían a Natalia Pheabe, todos menos, claro está, los merodeadores y Lily junto con Tati. Ellos la conocían bien, sabía que a pesar de tener un temperamento no muy lindo, ella era buena persona.

- No entiendo que te pasa Sirius¿seguro estás bien? - Tati siempre tan oportuna cuando alguien está triste, pareciera que la delicadeza se la hubiesen hecho desaparecer.

- Sí, solo que estube pensando..¿No pudo el sombrero seleccionador haberse equivocado y yo pertenecer a Slytherin? - Sirius parecía que hablaba solo, ya que miraba a ningún lado, imaginándose la nada.

- No, de ningún modo. Tú eres un gran Gryffindor, y estoy orgullosa de que también seas mi mejor amigo. Eres mi mayor orgullo.- le dijo, en parte para darle ánimos, en parte porque así lo sentía.

- Je, suenas como si fueras mi hermanita.-

- ¿Qué¿acaso no lo soy?- le contestó con una leve sonrisa.

- Claro que lo eres, eres mi pequeña hermanita- Sirius ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y su mirada puesta en los ojos de Tati

- No, tú eres el menor aquí, asi que no te pases de vivo ¬¬ - esto lo dijo medio cargando.

- Jajaja¿tú enanita siendo la mayor? no me hagás reir - ya la sonrisa que Tati le había sacado le hizo darse cuenta que era Gryffindor, porque sino¿cómo podría tener el cariño de su ahora hermanita?

En el cuarto de los merodeadores, se encontraban James y Remus hablando , el primero un poco nervioso, y el segundo intentando calmarlo.

- No se qué pasó, solamente se que está muy enojada. ¡ Me ha dicho que me odia !-

_Flash Back_

- ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO, UN TROLL MAL FORMADO¿CÓMO PODÉS SER ASÍ CON ALGUIEN SIMPLEMENTE POR SER UN SLYTHERIN¿QUÉ GRACI LE VEZ LASTIMARLO DE TAL FORMA, TE ODIO JAMES POTTER¡ TE ODIO ! - Le gritaba la pelirroja, no iba a contenerse todo lo que tubo que aguantar, el pobre chico no le había hecho nada a James, y éste lo lastimaba sin considerar nada.

- ¡ No fue intencional Lily ¡ perdoname ! - Le decía James calmado, con una sonrisa en el rostro, total ella era tan buena que le iba a perdonar su falta, siempre lo hacía.

- ¡ CONSIDERATE QUE YA NO ERES MÁS MI MEJOR AMIGO, NI SIQUIERA MI AMIGO ERES - seguía gritando, pero durante unos segundos pudo calmarse - Mira James, te toleré muchas cosas que haz hecho, solamente porque sabía que no las hacías a propósito, pero en esta te vi, nadie me lo contó, lo lastimabas por pertenecer a una casa "rival" ya me tienen harta este tipo de cosas. - ya la calma fue desapareciendo de su voz, y de su ser también - ¿ES ACASO QUE NUNCA ESCUCHAS A DUMBLEDORE DECIR QUE LAS CASAS TENEMOS QUE UNIRNOS¿POR TU CEREBRO NO PASA QUE PARA VENCER ALGO TENEMOS QUE HACERLO JUTNOS, SIN DISCRIMINAR DE DONDE VIENES, QUIÉN HAS SIDO Y QUÉ HACÍAS¿ES ACASO JAMES POTTER QUE NUNCA TE PUSISTES A PENSAR QUE NO TODO VA MÁS ALLÁ DE LO QUE TUS OJOS PUEDEN VER? ERES UN IMBÉCIL JAMES, EL PEOR DE TODOS. ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE EL CHICO LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA ACERCARSE PORQUE HABÍAS PERDIDO LA PLUMA QUE YO TE REGALÉ CUANDO COMENZAMOS NUESTRO CURSO?.-

James se quedó sin palabras. Había cometido un gran error, ya Lily se había esfumado con Peter, y él como idiota seguía mirando a ningún lado, había visto a su pelirroja furiosa, pero no tanto como hoy. No podía haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Donde estaba la pluma? Buscó en su bolsillo, siempre la llevaba allí, para no perderla nunca. No había nada. Nada de nada.

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

**Se que no tengo perdón de Dios u.u Gracias por los rr, de verdad, de corazón les agradezco, pero la secu me mató todas las ideas xD Pero gracias a un rr ya se que hacer con los siguientes capis ! O  
Besoo !  
Chao ! **

**Tati Jane Potter  
**


End file.
